Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls
is an upcoming mobile game announced on April 17th, 2018. It is currently in closed-beta stage and is slated to be released on the iOS platform. The closed beta ended in May 22, 2018. The game, according to a Konami press sheet, will also be available on Android dispositives. Story :"A future where Count Dracula has been completely destroyed. It seemed like eternal peace came upon the world. :However, a letter delivered to Genya Arikado was about to put an end to that peaceful era. :In order to verify the meaning of the words written in the letter—“The Grimoire has ran wild and Count Dracula will be resurrected”—Genya Arikado heads off towards the letter’s sender…" The storyline borrows elements from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair such as the Grimoire and the presence of characters from past Castlevania games that existed in different time periods. System The game's system has been described as cooperative, with up to four players at the same time. Characters can be improved to grow stronger, and fallen allies can be resurrected with a mechanic dubbed "Soul Resurrection". A cooperative Boss Rush mode has also been confirmed along with PvP battle mode with teams consisting of four players each. It has been revealed that the game will make use of in-game currency and microtransactions.The official page shows a screenshot containing the in-game currency, and the closed beta-testing call page says that this beta version does not allow in-game billing. Characters Genya Arikado plays the role of main protagonist, and a new character called Lucy Westenra will play a supporting role. Playable characters on the closed beta are Alucard, Simon Belmont, Charlotte Aulin, Shanoa and Maria Renard. Soma Cruz's artwork is present on the game's website, but not on the upcoming-characters' announcement section. Characters such as Albus, Richter Belmont and Maria Renard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night appear as assist summons. The game will feature more characters like Trevor Belmont, but their playability has not yet been revealed. Gallery chara img arikado.png|Genya Arikado. chara img lucy.png|Lucy Westenra, a new character. Castle.jpg|Official main artwork gos system 2.png|Four characters fighting a Wyvern in the Boss Rush mode. gos system 1.png|The 'Soul Resurrection' mechanic in use. gos system 3.png|Classic tracks are returning. In-game currency can also be seen. 32163047 128811487980802 5008379308238962688 n.jpg|Trevor Belmont 32215108 128811727980778 5081887617675427840 n.jpg|Richter Belmont Tumblr p8hwwqTLhY1rmc01oo1 500.jpg|Albus, as an assist summon character 31632058 129599411235343 5396403240923299840 n.jpg|Richter Belmont, with his Hydro Storm EX Technique, as an assist summon character 32267106 129599494568668 104279426534998016 n.jpg|Players chan customize their characters as well changing their skins, such as Simon Belmont's Castlevania Chronicles skin Boss_rush_result_screen.jpg|Boss Rush Result Screen with two playable characters present Seventeen_year_old_maria.jpg|Maria Renard as an assist summon character Alucard_character_demo.jpg|Alucard attacking two Bone Pillars at once Simon_belmont_character_demo.jpg|Simon using a Flame Whip against a Skeleton Maria_renard_character_demo.jpg|Maria attacking three Bats and a Zombie at once Charlotte_aulin_character_demo.jpg|Charlotte performing a Grand Cross against two Harpies at once External links *Konami's official website. *Boss Rush Gameplay Video *Character Demo Video References es:Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls Category:Mobile Games Category:Grimoire of Souls